


Beautiful Loser

by SammySlave



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Longing, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySlave/pseuds/SammySlave
Summary: Dean can't help but long for his brother Sam.





	Beautiful Loser

It still hurts. As Dean grills the steaks and burgers for Lisa, Ben and their guests in the quaint backyard, he thinks about his brother Sam and how much pain he still feels in his heart. His brave little brother who fought against Lucifer and beat him by sacrificing himself into Hell's cage.

Dean's been to hell. He remembers it every day. And Sammy is down there with Lucifer and Michael doing God knows what to him. He imagined it to be worse than what Alastair had done to him and made him do.

The night before Sam's swan dive, after Dean told him that he would go along with his plan to slam the devil back in the cage, was a bittersweet moment. To still his fear, Dean had given Sam everything; every piece of him that he could.

_The door to Bobby's guest room slammed closed as Dean pushed his big-little brother up against its wooden surface. He griped his Sammy's silky hair and ravished his mouth in a desperate kiss. Sam pressed back, moaning into Dean's advances._

_Dean stripped off their shirts and stumbled across the room to fall onto the bed, never letting up from his kiss and caresses. He needed to touch his brother, needed to memorize, again, every hard angle and curve. An affirmation that he loved his baby brother more than any one and any thing in life._

_When this much emotion was coursing through Dean, there were few preliminaries. Sam's eyes were dilated with passion and his cock a hard curve beneath his jeans. He made short work of their boots and denim and rushed the man below him again. He settled between Sam's legs rubbing their erections together in pleasure._

_Dean reached over to the bedside drawer for his lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers to prep Sam. He started with one finger since his boy's hole was so tight. Sam was moaning and arching his back to push Dean's finger deeper. When he could slip freely in and out, he added another finger. Sam gasped, whispering Dean's name._

_Dean was getting impatient, so he added a third finger, stretching Sammy as much as he could. He wanted in, but he didn't want to hurt him. Sam was also getting impatient, begging Dean to take him. He loved his bossy bottom._

_Dean poured some additional lube on his own hard member and stroked it around while gritting his teeth. He had a feeling this wasn't going to last as long as he would like. He pressed the head of his cock against Sam's hole slowly; waiting for the pop of the head getting past the entrance. He continued to press deeper, adding lube as needed. It was a slick mess down there and that was just how he liked it. He could get so deep that way._

_Once he was fully inside his brother, he began to kiss him again all tongue and teeth and began to thrust in and out with a slow rhythm. This was where he needed to be; his little brother alive and right here. They continued their current pace for a little while until Dean couldn't take it anymore. The violence he felt inside himself that rebelled against everything they were going to do demanded attention._

_Dean picked up his pace, pulling Sam's legs up over his shoulders for a better angle. Sam grabbed his shoulders, ready to hang on. They'd been here before, pounding against each other seeking their satisfaction._

_The sounds of their passion grew loud, their breath, their bodies, the banging of the headboard against the wall. They held on to each other in desperation and love, sweat glistening and rolling across their skin. Dean was close, so close. He knew Sammy wasn't far behind. As his orgasm washed through him and he pulsed inside his brother, bit him on the shoulder groaning. That bite was Sam's trigger; coming untouched between them, ropes of it slicking between their bodies. That's his baby boy…always impressing him._

_Shaking against each other, Dean had no words. They knew that this would be the last time. Dean held Sam close as they caught their breath._

_They were soon shocked out of their bliss as Bobby banged on the closed door. “Enough of the lovey dovey stuff…we got a devil to kill.”_

Dean had a small smile for that memory, but nothing could stop the longing he felt for his brother. He missed him so much. His brave baby boy, Sammy.

His neighbor, Sid, came up behind him, teasing about burning their dinner and handed him a beer. He plated the cooked meat and brought it to the table where his new family awaited and continued to pretend that everything was all right.

The End.


End file.
